


怀疑之外 / Doubting Aside

by blurryyou



Series: 『神志可疑』系列 / Doubtful Sanity [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他人视角的番外补全。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Doubting Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999407) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my works and I’d be happy to let you translate them for others to read. Just let me know when you’ve got it up and I’ll be sure to get the link to the translation in my fic so that anyone can read it if they wish to.

Dick很疲惫了。他骑着摩托车回到蝙蝠洞的时候已经又累又饿，踩在即将暴走变身大混蛋的岌岌可危的边缘。他把借来的摩托车停到一边，Bruce会把这些他们在巡逻过程中不得不顺手借用的交通工具拆卸。这辆车其实挺棒的，因为原先的主人是个觉得摩托车比防弹背心更值得花钱的皮条客。

Dick **的确** 因此抓到了那群开枪打死车主的混蛋，但要是让他自己来选，他肯定会选择防弹背心。

“Dick！”Steph坐在一张桌子边叫他，带着此刻Dick一点儿都没法感同身受的轻松快乐。同时她还在以惊人的速度吞下三明治。“Alfred给我们准备了烤牛肉三明治。”

**愿上帝保佑老人** 。Dick扑通坐倒在椅子中，把妹妹从盘子旁边挤开，大口咬住一块三明治。美好的味道几乎让他呻吟起来，Steph在一旁偷偷嘲笑他。“你竟然会跳过 **加餐时间** ，今晚一定很忙。”

她在那个词上特意加重了语气，毫无疑问地在嘲笑Dick。但对于Dick而言那十五分钟是神圣的食物分钟，他通常会停下来吃掉能在巡逻中吃到的任何东西。“你等着吧。总有一天你会度过现在这个可爱的阶段，人们不再会在你巡逻途中投喂你。你到时候就会为曾经嘲笑过 **加餐时间** 而深刻后悔。”

Steph大笑起来，几乎被她的第二块三明治呛住。这真是太不公平了。在Steph的正常巡逻路线沿途竟然会有人熬夜等着投喂小罗宾。小孩子偷偷囤积饼干，仿佛她是圣诞老人；还会有老太太特意为她留下一块自家烤制的派。Dick知道，他也做过罗宾，他也享受过那些投食，但随着他脱下那条鳞片小短裤，一切都没有了。留给夜翼的只有大棒和诅咒。

两个人在几分钟之内把盘子打扫干净。盘子里只剩下最后一块，Dick放下面具上的镜片，对妹妹露出屡试不爽的狗狗眼，Steph有些不情愿地让给他。

“嘿，Dick。”他站起来准备去洗澡换衣服。Steph皱着眉头说，但她接着犹豫起来。Dick对她微笑，鼓励她继续说完。“学校里有个男生……”

Dick的胃里立刻像灌入了铅水，他马上坐回去。他强迫自己露出微笑，看起来几乎有点凶残：“真的吗？告诉我他叫什么？”还有他的居住地址和个人简介。

“不是那样好吗。”Steph有些生气地翻了个白眼。但这一次Dick丝毫不为所动。上一次Steph用这句话把他打发了之后，却带回家一个混蛋。“说真的，Dick，我确定他是同性恋，但我想说的不是这个。”他张嘴想说话，因为她之前也试过这个理由，结果同样糟糕，但她提高声音继续说：“我觉得他在家经常挨打。”

**这个理由倒是第一次出现** ，Dick想，然后他的大脑才反应过来。Steph可不会随随便便地谈论这个话题。“你有证据吗？”

“他身上经常青一块紫一块。”Steph固执地皱着眉头。她的回答明显逃避重点，Dick几乎想叹气。“而且他爸爸总是喝酒。我觉得我没见过他没喝醉的时候。”

“还有其他的吗？”Dick问。他已经猜到了答案，不过还是愿意相信她并没有妄作猜测。Steph没有说话。“那个孩子自己承认发生过吗？”

“没有。”Steph不情愿地承认说。她执拗地板着脸，看她这样的表情，他猜测那孩子说的很可能反而正好相反。

“Steph，你知道我们不能——”

“我知道！”Steph叫道。Dick听得出这句话里还掺杂着好几次同Bruce对话失败的挫败感在其中。“我知道没有证据贸然行动没有任何好处，我知道如果他自己都不肯承认那么我们帮不了他，我知道我们甚至可能会让事情变得更糟糕，如果——”Steph扑通趴在桌子上，长发垂下来遮住了她的脸。“烦死了。我想帮助他。但是……”

Dick伸手帮她解开几缕打结的头发。“嘿，你在学校里和那孩子聊天的，对不对？”Steph沉默地点点头。“那好，那就继续这么做。可能和他做朋友就已经是在帮助他了，明白吗？所以你只需要陪着他。也许总有一天他会愿意谈一谈。等那个时候怎么办呢？”她从头发间看着他，他微笑着说。“我可是听说最近罗宾的拳头相当厉害啊。”

Steph的笑声一路伴随着他走进浴室里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在正篇故事前，Tim想要一个自己接受训练的蒙太奇镜头，但我严厉地拒绝了他。不过他还是把这个念头植入在我脑袋里。

Dinah Lance是个非常热情的人。她迅速地接纳了Tim，让Tim内心里哥谭市人天生的多疑难以接受。Babs总是在一旁看着他们微笑，如果她的笑容和他的处境有任何关系，她一定是觉得他这幅场景有意思极了。

“他会很高兴的。”Dinah抬手把散落在Tim脸前的一缕头发拨开。她低着头，显然上下打量了一番Tim瘦小的身形，目光里闪过一丝忧虑。不过这股神色一闪即逝。“我相信Connor一定会非常乐意体会一番身为老师的感觉。”

也许甚至还会包括交到朋友的感觉。Tim曾经藏身在Babs的房间或者柜子里，无数次地偷听到她的话语里隐藏着的痛惜之情。“那么好吧，真不好意思他的初体验是在我身上尝试。”

“你没问题的。”Babs摇着轮椅靠过来，捏了捏Tim的脸蛋，她的指甲锐利捏得脸痛，眼神比指甲更锋利。她腿上放着一小包打印出的机票。“我只是希望你掌握基本技巧，之后我们才好让你真正投身哥谭市这个大绞肉机。最好还是在你被揍得晕头转向、学到的都忘记之前，让你得到其他人的教导。”

Tim没听懂她的这番话，但Dinah有些让人毛骨悚然地大笑起来。她用自己结实有力的胳膊环住Tim，玩闹似地抱住他，说：“我们很快就让这一只脱胎换骨成为一个战士。”

 

~*~

 

星城这座城市明亮又热情，让Tim反而感觉坐立不安。他们还没走出航站楼，Tim就已经在心里默默列出长达十页的不同之处。他不知道与众不同的究竟是星城还是哥谭市。他深吸了一口气接着就咳嗽起来，这让他确信是后者迥然不同。

“你从来没离开过哥谭市吗？”Dinah领着他往行李处走。Tim咳嗽着，意识到是的，这里的空气闻起来不一样。她轻轻地拍了拍他的后背，语气有些伤感。“我相信这就是为什么你做得那么出色。你很快就会习惯这里的。”

“谢谢。”Tim终于控制住肺叶，强迫自己按照刻意的、受控的频率呼吸。他挤出这么一句话。不过他怀疑自己永远也习惯不了这种缺少了味道的味道。

 

~*~

 

Connor的动作看起来同观看舞者表演并不是完全不同。他在练功房里辗转腾挪，那种流畅的动作Tim迄今为止只在Dick Grayson身上见过。他的身体熟知这一套套路，不假思索地就会自然移动完成下一个动作，衔接得天衣无缝，汇成一支迷人的单人舞。他的舞步看起来并无攻击性，但倘若你假想他面前有一个人，你才能看出其中暗藏的杀机。Connor借着转身的惯性最后踢出一脚然后停下来。他深伏在垫子上，用呼吸平复全身的专注和紧绷，终于他全身放松下来，站起身期待地看着Tim。

Tim看看Connor，看看地上光滑的垫子，然后看着Connor，说：“我有理由相信自己连顺利走到房间那头都做不到，中途肯定会平地摔倒。”

这个学生那么不思进取，不过Connor丝毫没有显露出生气或者沮丧的情绪。他微微一笑，鼓励地拍了拍Tim的肩膀。“学习肯定要迈出第一步。Tim，试试看。然后我们才能知道应该从哪里开始。”

Tim抬头就看见了那个笑容，只得点点头。他太了解自己了，知道这个时候绝对不能信任自己的嘴巴会说出什么。他已经有一种不详的预感，接下来他要为这几个月的训练付出代价，他本以为这种事情早已被他抛在身后。这一天快要结束的时候，Tim已经可以勉强模仿Connor展示的那套体术套路，尽管行动磕磕绊绊，步伐依然摇晃不稳。不过Tim自己从地上爬起来的时候，Connor还是表扬了他的进展。Tim窘迫地涨红了脸，不过终于晚饭时间到了。

那一晚，Tim梦见自己抚摸Connor暗色的皮肤。

 

~*~

 

Tim醒得很早，才早上3点。因为他上一份工作是拍摄一群只在凌晨四点钟左右活动的夜猫子的照片，他还没有调整回原本的睡得晚起得晚的生物钟。他清醒地走出自己的客房，穿过走廊一路走向练功房。四周依然沉浸在夜的寂静里，是Tim觉得安然的环境。

练功房一面墙上有窗户，月光照射进来，因此Tim没有开灯。他摆好起手式，昨天Connor耐心地一点一点纠正他的姿势，终于让他准确地学会了。他动起来，按照自己的记忆尽可能地还原昨天那套动作。一边练习，他一边思考着，思考着每一个动作的意图，思考着在需要的时候应该怎么利用起每一个动作。

没有Connor紧紧盯着他，这套体术感觉容易很多。Tim把思绪从动作上移开，让他的头脑稍稍游离一会儿，让身体的记忆接管行动。Tim一直练习下去，直到房子里的某扇门咔嗒一声打开。门锁的脆响在清晨的静谧里仿佛子弹出膛一般响亮。他停下来才发现，从窗户照进来的已经不再是月光，而是清晨的阳光。Tim的胳膊有点酸痛，但内心的感觉却是近乎平和。他回到客厅里，这时Connor刚巧从楼梯上走下来。

“你醒了。”Connor笑着说，他似乎有点惊讶，不过他同样很满意这个学生的作息时间。

“之前我在家的时候为了工作起得很早。”Connor弯下腰套上跑步鞋。Tim紧紧地抓住方才的平和感。现在才刚过六点，其他人都还没起床，所以没有人发觉Tim的视线飘忽，就是不肯看站在自己面前的那个人。

“我通常会在早餐前晨跑。你要不要一起来？”Connor问道，他的态度仿佛在说Tim来不来都没关系，尽管Tim实际上需要这些体能锻炼，才能开始接近他这次训练中需要达到的水平。

“好啊。”Tim低头看了看自己光着的脚耸耸肩，转身开始上楼。“等我一会儿。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason听说过很多关于神谕的传言。说他—— **是她** ——到处都有眼睛和耳朵，她的手指延伸到城市里的每一个小角落，左右事态发展的可能性，以公正合理的价格出售情报。她横跨两界，也从不拒绝争斗的双方的交易要求，除非她有非常坚定的理由。自从Jason回到哥谭市，他几乎每天都能听到她的大名。

对Jason而言，找到她在城市里的触角并不困难，稍微有些挑战的是找到链条中处于高位，能够和神谕本人说得上话的人。他几乎要把赌注押在一对兄妹身上，不过他碰巧遇到了一个黑头发的男孩，插手显然和他没关系的事情。

那帮俄罗斯人身强体壮，气势逼人，威逼在那个男孩身前。男孩罩着一件破破烂烂的连帽衫，背着一只更破烂的背包，看起来仿佛一个俄国佬抬抬手就能打倒他。Jason本来觉得自己肯定得出手救那孩子一命，但他观察了几分钟就发现那群俄国佬竟然 **听命于** 那个皮包骨头的小鬼头。

Tim，没有透露姓氏，但这孩子显然是这座城市里不为人知的权威力量之一。在这个安静低调的孩子面前，就连最胆大妄为的亡命之徒都会低头，只要他们还懂得为自己的小命着想。因为冒犯他就等同于冒犯神谕本人，没有人知道这个女人到底有多大势力和人脉。

那么就是这边的小Timmy了。Jason提出了交易要求，然后这个孩子（等Jason靠近他之后才发觉他并不比自己小那么多）会把消息传递给神谕。会谈到此结束，接下来他只要等待对方联系，最后敲定彼此之间交易的细节问题。

Jason自己都不太明白为什么之后会偷偷跟踪Tim。他跟着男孩一趟一趟地在不同公车线路间迂回换乘，结果最终公车线路转向哥谭市的一流住宅区，并一路驶向高等的富人区，他差点儿把下巴砸在地上。这里只比城外的庄园大宅低一两个档次。

Tim穿过干净得符合厨具卫生标准的街道，走到一座足够容纳六间家庭公寓的独栋小楼前，不过在这个城区里，这么大的别墅只会入住一家人。Jason跳上别墅的斜屋顶四处张望。房子背后有一扇窗户透出灯光。Jason顺着墙体滑下，在那扇窗户边短暂停留往里瞧了一眼。里面是一间卧室，单人床，一些高中生的用品。他继续往下滑，看见了一间没开灯的厨房，从厨房门可以看见起居室。

他看到一个人的后脑勺，软绵绵地靠在轮椅的椅背上。接着就被Tim的身影挡住了，那孩子远远地绕开轮椅里的人，然后往右边探身伸长胳膊拿什么东西，Jason的视线被门框挡住看不见。Tim小心翼翼地尽量和轮椅上的人保持距离，然后他往后退，手里抓着一个酒瓶之类的瓶子。

Jason看见Tim转身走进厨房里，他一动不动，不过那孩子没有抬头看向窗外，而是直接走向水槽。Tim好奇地晃了晃酒瓶，然后举到自己嘴边。他几乎把酒瓶举到底朝天喝了一小口，接着把剩下的全部倒进下水道里。瓶子里本来也没有多少酒剩下。

Jason等着Tim背过身，然后重新爬到二楼窗户边。相对于这栋房子所处的社区，这扇窗户上的锁实在太廉价，他只花了几秒钟就撬开锁钻进房间里。Jason伸手到那张贵重得吓人的书桌上，拧开了桌上的台灯，仔细彻底地打量起这个房间。

一套看起来非常高端的电脑设备，旁边堆着一叠课本。书桌、床、梳妆台和床头柜都用的是一眼看过去就知道材质非常沉重、价格也一样沉重的实木制成。床垫是Jason在几年时间里睡过的最柔软的东西，他享受地躺上去。书桌上摆着一只电子钟，除此之外房间里再也没有任何东西。

没有海报和照片，没有随手丢在一边的衣服，没有小玩具和装饰品，这个房间里找不到这些大部分人都会收集的小东西的踪迹。这个房间明显有人居住，但是丝毫没有体现主人的个性。Jason开始怀疑Tim究竟是否住在这里，这里会不会只不过是他偶尔利用的地点（除了那个瘫痪的醉鬼以外）。

房门动了动，Jason看着Tim走进来。那孩子发现Jason正在房间里等着他的时候，脸上没有泄露一丝惊讶。他走进房间里放下包，手里的手机屏幕依然点亮着。他转过身面对Jason，语气十分耐心，一点儿怒意都没有：“她查看语音信箱可能得等不止一个小时以后，明白吗？”

他在撒谎，他们都很清楚。不过Jason没有抓住不放。“是嘛。不过我不是为这个来的，密探宝宝。”在他命令自己闭上嘴之前，他也脱口而出撒了个谎。Jason到现在依然没想明白自己为什么会在这里。他之前对这个街头遇到的男孩的好奇心如今没有得到满足反而愈演愈烈，他跟过来是为了找到什么，找到一个纠缠骚扰Tim的理由，找到究竟是什么让他觉得这么有意思。

“哦？”Tim微笑着问道。Jason由此确信这个孩子出生在富贵之家。那个笑容就像是他还是Bruce的养子时参加的所有慈善活动和舞会晚宴上见到的假笑一样，被打磨得无可挑剔。这样一副高雅小少爷的形象同Tim破破烂烂的衣服以及他为神谕效力的非常危险（同时更加肮脏）的工作格格不入。

就是这个，就在此时，Jason突然顿悟了。Tim的确 **含着金汤匙长大** ，他家世显赫，举止得体谈吐不凡，与此同时对自己所占据的地位和优势并不以为意，从头到脚就是一个上流社会打造的高档产物。但与此同时，他还深入到哥谭市能够产出的最肮脏、最卑劣的泥潭中，同亡命之徒共事让他们俯首听命，尽管这些人不费吹灰之力就能让他从这个世界消失。

这简直有意思极了。Jason很清楚自己的口味，所以Tim对他的吸引力中也不能排除长相的因素。借着卧室里明亮的灯光，Jason仔细地打量起来。Tim的外表细弱，但眼神却锐利得如同刀锋，正是他喜欢的感觉。

“你看起来很聪明，考虑到这些。”Jason说，他扫了一眼房间陈设，还有这一片社区的定位。一连串问题冒出来，他一个一个记下，继续说道。“我今晚只需要几个简单的答案。剩下的问题我可以等你的女老板联系我。”

“我并没有资格独立接受工作。”Tim眯起眼睛，避开直接回答问题。这么说他很忠诚，Jason相信这是好事。一个愿意背着老板自己交易的线人并不可靠，往往也很短命。Jason还没有 **听说** 过神谕杀人的传言，不过他可不会贸然地排除这种可能性。

“神谕可以把今晚算在我的账单上。”Jason皱起眉头，吐出一个名字：“小丑。”

Tim眨眨眼，这是他唯一流露出的反应。他试探地确认Jason的问题，语气非常谨慎：“什么？”

“他在哪里？”Jason知道答案，但确认一下总没有坏处。而且这个问题能让他一窥Tim以及神谕的底细。小丑是她明确不打交道的少数人之一，Tim脸上慎之又慎的表情也告诉Jason，她这么做的背后有个非常值得探寻的故事。

“阿克汉姆。”Tim有些犹豫，或者是有些不确定地回答。他皱着眉头，眉心之间形成小小的褶皱，右手手指慢慢地摩挲着帽衫的下摆边缘，那块布料磨损得远比其他地方更严重。“这是每个人都能找到的情报。为什么问我这样的问题？”

“因为街上任何人都可能猜错，而医生们可不喜欢在他们的宠物病人逃跑的时候广而告之。”Jason晃晃脑袋，转到另一边的时候，颈椎发出轻微的咔啪声。他费了些不必要的力气才挤出下一个名字：“罗宾。”

Tim整个人彻底僵住了，方才Jason提起小丑的时候他可没有这种反应。他脸上的表情一扫而空，换上了一副漠不关心的假面，右手手指紧张地静止不动。“有关她什么？”

这就是Jason需要的答案。他胸口有股情绪热烫地、疼痛地盘踞在胸口，但这在他意料之中。像神谕这样吞吐大量情报的人不可能绝对独立地运作，他们必须得到蝙蝠侠的默许，不然很快就得关张大吉。神谕现在更多是同犯罪分子打交道很可能是刻意为之的假象。

这样意味着在神谕来联络的时候，Jason必须非常小心地控制自己透露的信息。不过并不是什么他无法完成的任务。

“没什么。别在意。”Jason翻身起床。他没有朝窗口走去，而是大步靠近Tim，站在他身前。Tim仰起头来直视他的眼镜，哪怕中间隔着头罩的目镜。他的目光镇定，几乎带着一丝挑战的意味。Jason咧嘴一笑，一手抓住他的下巴，拇指抵在他柔软的下嘴唇上。Jason有些后悔自己还戴着手套。

Tim的眼神一闪，眸子几乎冷得像冰。他的左手猛然抬起，这一掌的速度和准度都透露了他此前曾经接受的训练，Jason没想到这孩子还藏着这样一手。Tim的反手回击打得Jason手腕发麻，而他立刻像蛇一般绕过对手，让Jason不由得想见识他打架的样子。

一定会是一番美景。Jason把手举到面具上的空气过滤器边，他认出了那种模糊的气味，抬眼看着一脸警惕与困惑的Tim，笑道：“你真是浪费了上好的威士忌，密探宝宝。”

Jason再次叫出这个昵称似乎在Tim的脸颊上逼出一丝红色，也可能是Jason跳出窗口之前看花了眼。但Jason喜欢他那个样子。无论他同神谕的交易最终走向什么结果，他都决定要经常给那张脸上染上红晕。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点梗。本系列背景下Tim白日梦Jason。我总觉得Tim小时候会是很爱幻想的类型。

Tim看着图像一点点显现出来。他把光滑的相纸浸润在显影液里缓缓晃动，线条和阴影渐渐加深。他不顾化学药剂刺鼻的味道，凑近了查看相纸上出现的图像。罗宾的轮廓慢慢成形，先是他的鞋子和制服的暗绿色，然后是红色，最后是明亮的黄色。他的黑发和灿烂的微笑清晰地定格在相纸上，Tim此前从来没有这么完美地捕捉到这些细节。

这一刻Tim彻底爱上了他的新相机。他用木夹子把照片从显影液里夹出来，然后浸在定影液里，最后一步是丢进清洗液里。即便在暗房的红光之中也能清晰地看出颜色分明的差别，他欣赏着自己的作品。今天冲洗的所有照片都这么清楚，以往困扰他的模糊问题彻底不见了。很快他就悬挂起十几张照片，等待它们晾干。

Tim收起没有用完的相纸，把暗房里的灯关闭。他拿起那张依然有些潮湿的罗宾的照片离开暗房。

屋子里一片寂静。管家在一个小时前就已经下班回家，他父母访问中国的行程尚未进行到一半。Tim直接回到自己的房间去。房子这么大，但是除了他自己的房间以外，他在哪里都觉得不自在。他扑通躺倒在床上，继续盯着那张照片，小心翼翼注意着不要揉坏或者刮伤依然柔软的相纸表面。

罗宾正在飞翔。Tim抓拍到他飞跃的路线最高潮那一瞬间——他的手里抓着绳索，他的双唇张开露出明亮的笑容，那一刻他的姿态无限地接近飞翔，以人类能够达到的极限。Tim很好奇那是怎样的感觉，像这样飞跃过城市。他怀疑是不是就像是云霄飞车爬到轨道顶端开始俯冲的那一刻的失重感。他想知道如果让罗宾带着一个人像这样飞翔会不会很困难。

这是Tim最喜欢的幻想。和罗宾一起飞翔。风声在耳边呼啸，罗宾紧紧地抱住他，灿烂的笑容就贴在他脸颊边。哥谭在他们的下方飞快后退，尽管身染污秽，但依然绚烂妖娆。耳边响起熟悉的笑声，这一串Tim只远远地听到过的笑声一路伴随着他们飞行。

他们降落在一处屋顶上，脚下因为惯性有些打滑。罗宾站稳之后才放下Tim，让他双脚踩在地面上。但罗宾的手臂依然紧紧圈住Tim。“嘿，玩得开心吗？”

罗宾比Tim高，所以他必须要抬起头才能看见他的脸。罗宾的另一只手臂也缠上来，但他的眼里只能看到那个耀眼的笑容。罗宾把他拉到自己怀里，低下头，印上一个带着夜风味道的吻。

Tim把手指压在自己唇上。照片就在脸前，他想象着那个吻的感觉，却几乎在舌尖上尝到化学药剂的味道。他的想象中，那个吻和母亲在机场给他的那些吻完全不同，母亲的亲吻粗糙冰冷，罗宾的亲吻一定柔软温暖。他的吻会是蕴涵着改变世界的魔力，就像是电影里演的那样，一定是独一无二的，只属于他们的。

Tim在没开灯的房间里偷偷笑起来，手指细致地描绘罗宾纤薄锐利的唇线，几个小时的时间就这样悄悄溜走。隔壁蝙蝠侠和罗宾就要离开基地开始巡逻。Tim会暗中跟过去，但现在他只是躺在原处，满脑子都是那些溢满笑容的吻。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我之前仔细考虑过，我认为Jay对于Steph的敌意和愤怒，应该是同他在漫画里对Tim一样的。因为他们都抢走了罗宾的角色。但是，和Tim不一样，Steph不会忍耐他的这些乱七八糟的情绪。因为她最初根本不想当罗宾，她知道自己只是个替代，知道自己没有做到此前那个罗宾那么好（才不是呢，只是她自己这么觉得）。于是他们之间会爆发一场激烈的争斗，两个人都毫不留情地把自己的心结发泄在对方身上，大声地吼出自己的感觉。这一篇就是之后发生的事情。  
> 因为我感觉自己现在还写不出他们争斗过程中那种撕心裂肺的感觉。

“你这个大屁股重死了。”Steph说。她的喉咙痛得很，都是因为刚才喊太大声了。她的话音闷闷的，呼吸时鼻子也一抽一抽，发出烦人的声音，她还毫无办法。唯一让她感觉有些安慰的，就是以他们倒下的姿势，红头罩看不到她鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸的样子。她坚持不去想他们几分钟前还在面对面争吵互殴，他早就全看光了。“从我身上滚下去。”

红头罩稍稍动了动，压在她身上的体重微微减轻了一些，但紧接着他就扑通地砸了回来，震得两个人都痛呼出声。他的嗓音也有点闷闷的，此外她还确定他的呼吸声听起来不太对头不仅是因为肋骨断了。“做不到。你把我打残了，而且我们两个之中你才是大屁股。”

“我不是。”Steph咬住嘴唇。因为她突然想笑，想疯狂地笑。她现在一身的伤，一身的血迹，肯定还有几根断掉的骨头。她刚才喊了太多声，现在每一个单词都在她的喉咙上留下刺痛的存在感。方才他也喊了太多声，每一句话如今都还在她耳朵里烧灼。现在她的心脏再也承受不了任何情绪上过山车似的大起大落。

“你就是。”红头罩埋着头说。他的声音虽然闷住了，但她依然听得出其中的笑意。他也感觉到了，他们终于达成共识了。“我的脸就 **贴在上面** 好吗。我视线范围内只有它。不骗你。”

“变态。”Steph努力想把自己从他身体底下拖出来。不过刚刚一用力，她的胳膊就罢工了，后背上某块肌肉也开始尖叫着让她马上停下来乖乖躺好不要动。“要是我告诉Tim，他会怎么想？”

“信不信我咬你。”Jason警告说。她有些惊恐地感觉到他动了动脑袋。她还记得Dick讲过的好多故事，结局都是“然后Jay咬了我”，毫无疑问红头罩的威胁不是空头支票。“你不许把密探宝宝牵扯进来。”

密探宝宝。太可爱了，她简直想找墙角吐一吐，不过同时也忍不住想嗷嗷嗷一嗓子。当然，恶心感也有可能只是轻微脑震荡的副作用。

“那么就别色迷迷地盯着我的屁股。”Steph放松全身肌肉，开始琢磨Dick或者Bruce到底什么时候才会来把他们两个从这么尴尬的境地中解救出去。“忠于你的男朋友，不然我会给你好看。”

“我才没有色迷迷地盯着看。我完全是惊恐地转不开眼珠子，害怕它会闷死我。”Jason哼唧着说。他终于把一部分体重从她身上挪开，不知道是怎么办到的。不过这个动作也让他很不好受，至少他痛苦的呻吟是这么告诉她的。她很感激他做出的牺牲，因为突然之间呼吸轻松了十倍。“我勒个去，你就一定得对着肋骨下手吗？”

“忍着吧，贱人。”Steph举起一根中指给他。但她根本没力气了，所以无论是这句话还是这个动作，都缺少了应有的力度。“我是罗宾，你最好对我的右钩拳心怀敬意。”

“收到。”Jason低吼道。模仿B的语气实在太拙劣，逗得Steph开始哈哈大笑，尽管笑的时候真他妈的痛。Jason也跟着笑起来，笑声时不时被扯到伤口的呻吟打断。但他们笑得越来越厉害，最后两个人都完全可以假装脸上的泪水是笑出来的，与其他任何原因都无关。

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kon把两百多个频道从头翻到尾也没找到一个有意思的，同时分神关注着泰坦塔的来访者。Kon到的时候Mia已经在了，此外他还确信Ravager也在，只不过藏起来了，等着Kon分心的时候出来吓他一跳。他听到了Bart突破音障时的巨响，也听到了Cassie落在屋顶上时的心跳声。

他远远地就听见了喷气机飞来的声音，所以他还没听见夜翼说话，就知道这是罗宾被哥哥送来泰坦了。夜翼在说：“我会去给你找个房间。Vic大概早就给你准备好了，不过可能不会挨着罗宾的房间。所以……”

“没关系。”一个陌生的声音响起。Kon眨眨眼，放下还在换台的遥控器。男性，心跳频率稍稍有些偏快。“你一直试图说服我加入，可你到现在的所作所为都是在警告我小心各种东西，以及各种人。”

哈。Kon站起来跳出窗户一路向上。他想见见这个新来的，好奇到底蝙蝠家的人会想要什么人物（也许不是人）加入泰坦。他这是非常合理的谨慎多疑，绝对有益于身心健康，但所有人都觉得他太不可理喻了。只有罗宾除外。罗宾只是微笑，并且鼓励他保持这种精神态度，只不过那笑容实在太诡异了，给Kon留下了一生难以愈合的心理阴影。

他降落在屋顶上，看见罗宾一只胳膊勾住一个小个子男生，他套着饱经风霜的毛衣，戴着一副超大的墨镜。“哦，别让那只傻大鸟吓着你了。他们不比你日常接触的那些更糟糕。”

“如果我表示你的话没有让我感到丝毫安心，请你必须理解。”那个男生像撒哈拉沙漠一样干巴巴地说。然后他（和夜翼以及罗宾肩并肩地）转过身，看着Kon说：“你好。”

“嗨。”Kon看着这三人组，可三个人都一个字也没说。“那么，这是谁？”

“小鲜肉。”罗宾笑着说，和她就要在精神上、肉体上、心灵上折磨某个人之前露出的笑容如出一辙。Kon知道这个笑容包含的对象里有那个新来的，但自己也占据同等的分量。他在她张嘴之前就知道接下来自己肯定会被骗。“这位是Alvin——”

“Tim！”

“讨厌，快手！”罗宾撅嘴说。Mia大步穿过屋顶，挂在新来的男孩另一侧的肩膀上。“你把我的乐趣全破坏了。”

“反正她的计划也很糟糕。”新来的，或者应该叫他Tim，对Mia说，一手绕过去半抱着她。“你最近好吗，Mia？”

“很无聊，很害怕，很恶心，以及非常非常不够震撼。”Mia咧嘴笑道，Tim也露出相似的笑容。

“所以Ollie还在尝试新菜谱，”Tim笑着说。“我一点儿也不想念你家的晚饭。”

“不过有你在的时候，想把惨不忍睹的食物偷偷丢进垃圾桶里要容易得多。Connor没有你那么擅长制造干扰。”Mia开始左右摇晃，似乎这就是信号，他们要三个人一起往楼梯走去，两个女孩儿都没有松开手。Kon很成熟地愿意承认自己有点儿嫉妒了。

“但是，等等。”Kon突然想起来，可这时已经太迟了。“到底是怎么回事？”

一条胳膊挂在自己肩膀上，Kon被吓得几乎跳了起来，因为他 **忘记** 了夜翼还在。“招新进行中。Tim很擅长自己做的事，你们可以从他那里得到很多帮助。所以，好好表现，帮我们争取下，让他相信加入团队是件好事。”

“但是他 **到底** 是做什么的？”Kon喊道。但夜翼挥挥手就消失在楼梯里了。哦，还有一声笑，但声音很低，除了他谁也听不见。

Kon沉下脸，不高兴地跟着从楼梯走下头。他决定留心着这个新来的家伙。他不喜欢，一点儿也不。

 

~*~

 

Tim在和Victor开展技术宅之间的高端对话，内容之高精尖让Kon光是理解他们用的那些术语就头痛起来，所以他干脆把他们的声音屏蔽了。Victor可以说绝对会喜欢他。Kori已经喜欢上他了，很简单，因为夜翼推荐他。Gar似乎各个方面也都不讨厌那个家伙。

“我喜欢他。”Bart咧嘴笑着说。最近一段时间Kon很少在他脸上见到这样的笑容。“他很聪明，又很风趣。”

Kon知道Tim很聪明，他只需要集中注意力去聆听远处他在说的话就能听出来。但是他可不觉得他有多么风趣。Tim反而有点儿不善交际，有点儿书呆子气。他很牙尖嘴利，不过嘴里冒出来的大部分话语都是尽可能快速把注意力从他身上转移开的伎俩。没错，他谈吐是很幽默，很咄咄逼人，但Kon似乎是惟一一个发现那家伙其实有多不自在的人。

Mia和Stephanie喜欢他，不过两个姑娘明显之前就认识他，所以她们不算数。Rose似乎也喜欢他，以她能够喜欢别人的最大程度，但这很有可能是因为他向所有付钱的人 **出售** 东西，并且常常同雇佣兵打交道的缘故。他到底出售的是什么东西， **依然** 是Kon不能确定的未解之谜，哪怕所有人其实都得知了他具体能做什么。

Kon转头找Cassie。Cassie正在看自己的手机，似乎完全不在意周围的情况。“Cassie？”

“什么？”她抬起头，似乎一点儿也没看明白他脸上无声请求的表情。

“Tim。”Kon还没来得及发出任何声音，Bart就插话说。“我们能留着他吗？我喜欢他。”

“当然可以。”Cassie低下头继续盯着手机，既没有任何问题，也没有表现出希望看到Tim证明自己的价值的意愿。“如果他愿意就留下来吧。我估计他能给我们帮很多忙。”

“太棒了！”Bart立刻人影一晃，已经跑到房间另一头，毫不费力地加入了Tim和Vic的高端对话中。现在Kon不得不屏蔽三个人的声音了。

“为什么？”他问。但Cassie再次无视他，和平时的泰坦周末刚开始时一模一样。他不明白为什么，但他早就学会不要太得寸进尺，除非他想再被丢出去撞穿几堵墙。他重新开始换台，希望其他人能快点到。也许他们能讲点道理。

 

~*~

 

混凝土的尘土渐渐散去，Kon抽动嘴角，动用TTK把尘埃全部过滤出去，免得吸入肺里。“我几乎感觉到了它刚才那一招。”

“好吧但是 **我** 可是感觉到了。”通讯器里蓝甲虫没好气地说。他的声音有些干巴巴的，上气不接下气，总而言之是他只有在勉强能支撑行动时才会有的语气。“所以现在如果能得到一些帮助，哪怕一丁点也再好不过了！”

这些外星人很强壮，但这是它们唯一明显的特征。其他方面它们都平凡得简直瞎眼，Kon都不确定它们之前是不是曾经试图侵略过地球。这些外星人简直要让人分不清楚了，这不是件好事，吧？

“哦，我简直不敢相信。”在通讯线路中接连不断的闷哼和尖叫声中，Tim的声音突然传来。

“什么？！”Kon冲向空中，正好撞上一个看起来有点半虫半机械的外星人。他狠狠地揍上去，感觉自己仿佛完全没有防护地揍一堵砖墙。“听着，呃，无论我们叫你什么——”

“Tim，你们要叫我Tim，因为无论何时我都不会套上紧身衣，也不会戴上面具。所以你最好别想着什么愚蠢的昵称。”Kon愿意发誓自己听见罗宾念叨了一句什么，听起来有点儿像“密探宝宝”，不过他刚刚挨了一下，正在头晕眼花中，所以也可能是他听错了。“另外我发现了外星人的弱点。”

“是嘛，是什么？！”一般在战斗过程中，Kon都很欢迎笑语和打趣，但是他们已经在这个任务上耗费了一个小时，就连小闪也开始累了。

“是水。”Tim哼了一声说。“所以它们才会入侵德克萨斯州。”

“你怎么——”

“最近的水源在哪儿？”神奇女孩打断Kon。他的质疑明明很有道理，那家伙到底是 **怎么** 发现外星人的弱点的，他人明明在泰坦塔好吗。

“向北一英里。”Tim立刻回答。“那里有一座水库，是此刻最接近的水源。挥棒，梅里尔，挥棒吧。”【注1】

“那部电影烂到家了。”快手说道。紧接着神奇女孩就大吼着下令，他们开始转移战场，把外星人往水源地引。Tim的情报没错。外星人接触到水就立刻丧失了力量，之后扫荡战场就容易多了。

“做得好，Tim。”神奇女孩特地在通讯线路中这么说。Kon很不高兴，他开始讨厌这种发展了。

 

~*~

 

Tim同样拥有蝙蝠昼伏夜出的习性。此外他还在几乎Kon能够找出的每一款游戏中打败了他。

“你是认真的吗？！”Kon张大嘴看着屏幕，游戏里他刚刚被一个忍者一般诡谲的动作打败，身首分家。Tim转了转他那一侧的镜头，Kon终于看见了他方才用来借力藏身、从上往下袭击Kon的一截崖壁。“你这是作弊！”

“没有，只是你太菜了而已。”Tim坏笑着说。他懒洋洋地坐在沙发上，套着破旧的毛衣、牛仔裤，只穿着袜子。他没有戴墨镜，没有了镜片的遮盖，他的脸看起来有点眉头紧锁。

“你才太菜了呢。”Kon调出菜单，重新开始游戏。“这一次我一定会把你打得屁滚尿流。”

“你是在自掘坟墓。”Tim说。那个混蛋竟然在嘲笑他。不到三分钟后，又一次，Kon的角色瘫在地上，脑袋在另外一边。

“呃啊啊！”Kon丢下手柄抓住自己的脑袋。因为他要是再捏坏一个手柄，他就会被彻底禁止靠近所有游戏机。“怎么会？！”

不过Tim笑得太嚣张，说明肯定有猫腻。Kon一把抓过手柄，调整镜头，发现了地图上的 **另一个** 藏身之处。Kon发誓自己明明把整张地图都记住了。有那么一瞬间，Kon在考虑用手柄把电视砸穿会不会让自己感觉好一点。这个念头非常诱人，差点儿让他不顾后果——但是如果他这么做了，电子人肯定会把任何复杂程度超过微波炉的电器全部设定成只要他在附近，就不会乖乖启动运行。

“我讨厌你。”Kon失神地说，扑通倒在沙发上，放弃了任何取胜的侥幸念头。Tim很招人喜欢，他幽默、聪明，甚至打游戏都是天才。Kon输了，感觉自己特别蠢，特别无理取闹。

Tim慢慢坐了下来，又对Kon咧嘴一笑：“我说，你一点儿也不像Steph嘴里描述的样子。”

“什么？”Kon皱起眉头，用TTK把手柄拿了回来。“为什么，她告诉你我是怎么样的？”

“她说你是个大混蛋。”Tim说。Kon简直能听见罗宾的声音说出那个词。他经常听到，而且往往紧跟在直冲自己脑袋而来的坚硬致命的投掷物品之后。“她说了很多，不过我觉得她只是想吓唬我。你其实还挺不错的。”

这句话让Kon感觉自己的确是个混蛋。“呃，我的确有点儿混球。”

“随便你怎么说吧。”Tim也拿回自己的手柄，调出菜单。“想不想试试看另外一张地图，还是说你愿意承认自己到底有多菜？”

“哦，你看着吧，电脑小子。”Kon立刻不觉得自己混蛋了。他接过选图权，找了一张他肯定自己烂熟于心的地图。“这局我赢定了。”

“想得美。”Tim坏笑道。他们重新开始。

Kon在想，也许他不喜欢Tim这个决定有点儿太仓促了，实际上这个新来的家伙身上很可能有些他喜欢的地方。毕竟，既然他愿意和Kon一起打游戏，那么他肯定不可能一点儿优点都没有。Kon那一半的屏幕一片血红，图像崩裂开，Kon抓狂地看着自己的角色缓缓倒下，被人一枪爆头鲜血四溅。“哦，你真是太讨厌了！”

Tim **哈哈大笑** 。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】“Swing away Merrill, swing away.” 出自电影《天兆 Signs》。是母亲对儿子梅里尔的遗言。这部电影讲述的是外星人入侵地球，麦田怪圈是它们的标记。最终人类发现外星人的弱点是水。


	7. 会见亲友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点梗。泰坦团队见到Jay。

今天遇到一个假警报。惊天动地的爆炸，还有让人摸不清头脑的情报错误，结果就是他们全员出动离开泰坦塔，一路捕风捉影追踪并不存在的犯人。最后还是罗宾灵光一闪，立刻开始大呼小叫地骂人。她的骂声之响亮，语言之流利，足够让Kon感觉自己总算是知道了短命好几年是一种怎样的感觉。

“T，听得到我吗？”Robin说。她抬起一手按在自己耳边，她通常都不会出现这么昭然若揭的动作。实际上她反而一直嘲笑其他人竟然这么做，告诉他们按住那个小小的耳塞完全不会让声音变大。“T，回答我。”Kon透视她的面具，发现她的眼睛在飞快地扫来扫去，大概是在查看她的镜片内侧显示的文字或者画面。漫长又折磨人的几秒钟过去，毫无反应。Cassie落在Kon身边，在他身后紧张地观望着。她已经蓄势待发，目光也投向了泰坦塔的方向。“T！回答我——”罗宾已经气急败坏地叫破了音，她没把话说完就立刻开始移动。她直接跳上屋顶，一路飞速前行，Kon自动跟上。蓝甲虫在后面大叫着不知道是怎么回事，小闪问也不问干脆地开始加速。“泰坦塔出事了！”

Kon没问她是怎么知道的，也没有停下来好笑地想一想，这个周末电子人不知道有什么事情没来，不知道等他回来之后会怎么维护自己的安保系统。Kon只是跟着起飞，因为泰坦塔里现在只有Tim。尽管Kon有信心那家伙绝对能踹自己的屁股（他可是 **哥谭** 出产，又有蝙蝠侠的支持好吗，他 **当然** 能做到，虽然方法不清楚但一定很恐怖），可独自一人加上毫无回音从来都不是什么好兆头。Kon加快速度，把队友们都甩在身后，紧跟着Bart后几分钟内也抵达了泰坦塔。这些时间足够Bart把大厦上下扫荡两三次了。。

Bart正在屋顶上拼命地朝着他摆手。Kon落在他身边，紧紧攥住拳头，他心里猛然一沉，人也跟着紧张起来。“什么？！人在哪——”

“嘘！”Bart往前一跳，两只手捂住Kon的嘴，手都激动得在发抖。Kon彻底噤声了，一动不动。Bart四处张望了一番，似乎在戒备着不要被人听见，这让Kon突然有了意识。Kon把注意力放在泰坦塔内，寻找如今已经很熟悉的Tim的心跳，然后他听见了——

“唔唔！”Kon赶紧转移自己的注意力，关注 **其他什么都好** 。他把Bart的手推开，叫道：“这是在玩我们吗？！我们还以为他被攻击了，结果发现他只是交好运在滚床单？！”

Bart一声长叹，两手捂住脸。在掷地有声的沉默中，这时响起又一声饱受折磨的呻吟。不是Bart的声音。 **公开** 频道中传来Stephanie的声音，清晰明确，火冒三丈，按照此前的经验这样的声音之后必然紧随着痛苦血腥的报复行动：“我要 **杀了** 那两个混蛋。”

 

~*~

 

Kon不喜欢这个气氛，一点儿也不喜欢。他抱着胳膊眯着眼，低头打量着那个人。他摊手摊脚大大咧咧地坐着，霸占了一整个沙发，就好像这里是 **他家** ，就好像一点儿也没察觉到从房间各个角落投射向他的敌意。

“但是，”Bart相当心平气和地说。“我一直以为他是坏人。”

“没错。”红头罩说。与此同时，一直舒舒服服坐在他肚子上的Tim摇头说：“不是。”

Stephanie坐在沙发后背上，耸耸肩：“很复杂。”

“很复杂是Facebook专属的形容词。”Cassie说。她很镇定，很有条理，但她的关注点从未从红头罩身上移开，Kon知道她随时都准备好动手打败对方，无论Tim或者Steph的态度如何。所以她才是小队的领导，Kon这一刻无比庆幸这一点。主要是因为他知道，如果这一刻让他来问话，无论是问什么，他能从嗓子眼里冒出来的只有杂音。他完全不知道该说什么。

“对我而言是够复杂的了。”Kon听见蓝甲虫在厨房里小声对快手说。他们二人之前决定不参加这次盘问，不过也没有像Ravager那样彻底离开。

“有意思。不过我会换个形容词，比如‘不关你们的事’。”红头罩说，嘴角坏笑的角度简直经过精密计算，恰到好处得让人看到就想 **揍上去** 。Cassie猛然动了动，结果他脸上的坏笑反而加深了。“而且，你们这些家伙偶尔也需要出门走走，伸展一下腿脚。整天都缩在室内对你们的健康没好处，知道吗？”

“好了，我受够了。”Steph从沙发上跳下来，头也不回地挥挥手就往厨房走。Tim特别羡慕地望着她的背影，红头罩的视线没从Cassie身上移开，但一只胳膊搂住了Tim的腰，把他牢牢地固定在原处。“为你自己的混蛋属性辩护吧，玩得开心，老哥。”

“我也爱你，小妹。”红头罩叫道。一如既往地充满讽刺意味，但还带了些什么，比如真诚？

“等等，什么？”Bart困惑地发出声音，但Kon大声地发问盖过了他。

“很复杂？”Steph已经消失了，红头罩什么都没说，实际上这家伙似乎已经睡着了。Tim只好耸耸肩说。“真的、 **真的** 很复杂。”

“好吧，”Cassie说着往后靠在椅背上，有些僵硬地对Tim一笑。“想办法让我觉得不复杂。”

Tim看起来非常悲惨，Kon几乎要同情他了。只是几乎。


	8. 搞砸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《怀疑有理》第一章结局的Jason视角。

生气这种事情一直有个后遗症，那就是怒火最终会熄灭。时间一分一秒地流逝，原本锐利伤人的情绪渐渐失却了原本的锋利，终于Jason能够驱散开笼罩在自己的理智之上的那一片愤怒带来的迷雾，清醒地思考整件事情。通常暴走完冷静下来之后他都会因为自己做过或者没做的事情想踹自己几脚。事到临头的时候他的情绪蒙蔽了他的判断，让他错过了很多通常细微有时候却至关重要的事情。

偶尔他冷静下来，会觉得自己还不如依然躺在坟墓里。最糟心的，是“偶尔”不等于这种事情从来没有发生过。

Jason狠狠地摔上临时仓库的门，转身一拳头砸在墙上。墙皮被他揍得塌陷下去，手指和手腕处瞬间传来剧痛，Jason眼前发红，咬紧牙关。“操！”

Tim的眼睛，亮晶晶的，饱含着恐惧，还有Tim在他的钳制中勉强吐出他的名字，那一声哽咽又绝望的声音，都深深地烙印在Jason的脑海里。他的名字，他真正的名字。Jason本来一直希望能有一天听到小密探叫出来，但现在——

Jason收回拳头，再一拳砸回去。可这样还是没有给他带来他预计的那种疼痛，他想要的那种疼痛。他失去了Tim，失去了那双明亮的眼睛，失去了那抹轻松的笑容，失去了回应他的每一次碰触的亲近。Jason失去了控制，为此付出代价的却是Tim。

墙壁颤抖着发出不堪重负的声音，他的指关节像着火一样，重拳的冲击力一路传到肩头。但这一切都无法从他的脑海中抹去那幅画面，抹去他自己做过的一切。

 

~*~

 

等Jason冷静下来，他一边清理手上的伤口，一边想明白过来，Tim认识他是很自然的事情。

他是神谕的眼睛和耳朵，他的工作就是知道这种事情。面具英雄们愿意怎么想是他们自己的问题，但无论他们多么严密地保护自己的秘密身份，都难以避免有人最终发现他们。这只能说明Tim在这方面做得有多好。

他们的秘密身份——他们所有人的，因为只要确定一个人，很容易就能够把线索串联起来——到现在还没有街头巷尾尽人皆知，这就很能说明神谕或者Tim的忠诚所向。Jason不太确定自己会倾向于押宝在两个人之中的哪一方身上，他更情愿赌两个人都如此。

神谕经常选择站在法律那一方，严格来说不能算中立，而Tim遇到面具英雄相关的工作总是略显踌躇。Jason思考着他们与英雄们的同盟关系到底有多么紧密，让自己没有心思去回想自己松开Tim的时候，那孩子瘫倒在地上的样子。以及自己退开的时候，他发出的细微的痛苦的呻吟。

可惜不太有效。

 

~*~

 

Tim的皮肤非常白皙，很容易就会留下痕迹。Jason不得不这么提醒自己，才能面对Tim脸上颜色分明异常刺眼的伤痕。那些鲜艳的瘀伤一定同他自己的手的形状严丝合缝。

那些痕迹看得Jason胃里翻江倒海，因为是他干的。是他把他的密探宝宝伤成这个样子。

Tim活动起来肢体有些僵硬，他全身都紧绷着，Jason一看就知道他受伤的位置不止脸上而已。Jason没办法长时间地看着他别扭的样子，他忍受不了。他远远地观察着Tim，很快就忍不住想再找堵墙撞上去。最好是钢筋混凝土结构的。

但Jason依然留意着他的动向，他无法将目光从密探宝宝身上移开。

 

~*~

 

Jason这一生之中已经搞砸过太多次。现在他几乎已经习惯了，这是他不可避免的命运。很糟糕，很伤人伤己，但他差不多也习惯了面对这样的后果。

他手里转着一把匕首，是他特意从Talia的武器商那里定制的。房间窗户透进来黯淡的光，在这样昏暗的环境中，锐利的刀锋依然闪烁着致命的光辉。他已经亲自检查过了，这柄匕首就如同他希望的那样，可以完美地完成自己赋予它的使命。他把刀放在窗台上，退到之前进来的那扇窗户边开始等待。

他习惯了搞砸事情，他也渐渐习惯了为自己搞砸的事情补偿道歉。承担后果从来都不那么简单，但他还是这么选择了。尤其是现在，这种他可能会失去人生中最美好的事物的时候。

Jason神情肃穆，开始了漫长的等待。

 


	9. 剧情大概不是这样

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应梗文。恐惧毒气事件的Jason视角。我写下开头然后才想起来回头看看之前写的东西。结果不言而喻——我错了我真的错了。所以这篇东西只能算AU，实际上没有在故事主线中发生过。不过这篇里面写出了一些有关Jason的焦虑的东西，是在我开始写这篇应梗文时，并没有预想到的内容。

Jason从噩梦中惊醒，梦里是疯狂的笑声，还有那个时候Tim发出的细微的痛呼声。他醒来立刻就发觉自己是在哪里。他不仅知道自己在哪里，还知道自己是怎么到这里来的。一部分是因为尽管恐惧毒气让他的行为不受控制，但并没有彻底让他失去神志。更多是因为他听见了Babs的声音，听见她正在大杀四方。用她的语言。

“你甚至都没想到去检查一下。”她的声音压得很低，甚至有些嘶哑，以前Jason只在极少数的情况下听见她这样说话。通常这种语气都宣告着Babs大屠杀的到来，而他甚至连阻止她的念头都不敢有。“你真的以为我这么做是不够小心？真的以为我会随随便便派人到安全屋来？Tim是我的人，我答应过要保护他。我 **信任** 他，可以把一切都托付给他。”

她的声音并不大，但这一句话在这间小小的实验室里回荡，久久没有平息。Jason躺在台子上转过头，首先映入眼帘的是连在他身上的输液管。然后他看见了Dick，他一点儿也不惊讶，因为他记得在噩梦中听见过他的声音。但他有点儿没想到会看见 **Bruce** 。

他摘下了头罩，双臂撑在小控制台上，两手握拳，声音平板克制，但毫无疑问地责备道：“你把我们的事情透露给他了。”

“没有。”Babs说。她略带着笑意，Dick打了个抖，而Bruce绷得更紧了。“没有必要我来告诉他。他来找我的时候，就已经知道了一切。”

“什么？”Dick惊叫道。Jason费力地想坐起身，他累得像坨狗屎，每动一下就仿佛耗光了全身力气，但他还是强迫自己动起来，慢慢地用胳膊肘把自己撑起来。“他是怎么发现的？”

“你自己去问他。说来话长。”Babs还在生气，回答时很没好气。“他来找我，那个时候我还在医院里。” **那个时候** 无需多言，房间里的每一个人都不需要她多做解释。“那个时候他发觉城市在一步一步走向崩溃， **蝙蝠侠** 本人也没好多少。他来找我，请求我帮助他改变这样的命运，阻止这一场他本以为不可避免的灾难。我答应了。我相信他的判断，我们一起 **阻止了** 事态恶化，而你就那样推开他，把他留在外面，无视他受到毒气影响，尽管连红头罩都被那种毒气放倒了。”

Jason听到现在才终于把一切线索都联系了起来。也就是说Babs说的人是Tim，她正在维护Tim，因为小密探是为她工作，因为她就是神谕。Jason感觉自己有点傻，脑袋还有一点点晕。

终于挣扎着坐起身，腿也挪下台面，不过这一连串动作完全没有缓解他的不适。他身上只穿着短袖衬衫、长裤和靴子。视线范围内没有发现头盔的踪迹，武器也都不知所踪。现在身上只剩下两把刀和一套撬锁工具。不过也足够了。

“Jay！”Jason的靴子刚刚扑通踩在地面上，Dick就已经冲到他身边，两只手抓住了他，完全没给Jason甩开这个混蛋的机会。“你感觉——快躺下！毒素还没有——”

“滚开，Dick你这个混蛋！”Jason一拳揍过去，虽然有点儿弱，根本没打到人，但好歹让那家伙退开了。他挥拳时被输液管限制了动作，有些别扭，他用力一扯拔出来丢到一边，针头静静地流出粉色的液体。

“Jay，你吸入了高浓度的恐惧毒气，”Dick说，谨慎地保持着和他的距离。他刻意放缓声音，仿佛在安抚一个打算跳楼自杀的人。他摊开手，表明自己并没有携带任何武器。

“你跟我说这些？我看到马戏团小丑们满码头地追杀我的时候，我就知道了！”

Dick全身一颤，仿佛Jason刚才那一拳头终于揍到了他。在他们身后Jason一直试图无视的沉默也瞬间仿佛凝结成了实体。“Jason。”

不。不，全都见鬼去吧。

Jason发现他的夹克就在门边，他希望那扇门通向出口，通向外面。他站起来，头几步还有些跌跌撞撞，但他一把抓起防弹皮衣之后，他已经适应了这种眩晕感，相信自己不会一头撞上混凝土墙。

“相处虽然非常愉快，但我要失陪了。”门锁复杂得要命，不过一切都是电脑控制的，他没做什么就自动打开了。Jason刻意不去想到底可能是谁开的门，他用力推开门，无视Dick的反对声。“我应该感谢你们的救助，不过看起来你又虎头蛇尾。和以前一样。”

Jason用力关上门，毫不犹豫地离开了。


	10. 恐惧效力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点梗。两人第一次的Jason视角。

Jason醒来的时候头晕脑胀，耳朵里似乎还回响着疯狂的笑声以及痛苦的呻吟。他伸手出去，拳头抓住了什么柔软的东西，那个东西闷哼了一声从他手里挣脱。在他混乱的情况下，这样的互动也让他松了口气。

“Jay！”

他身下的这张行军床硬的要命，他翻身坐起，却被几条输液管缠住了。针头直接从他胳膊上扯了出来，针眼处丝丝疼痛，不过刚好帮助他清醒些头脑，让他踏回现实空间，远离那个充满了惨白的笑脸和恐惧的蓝眼睛的世界。

“放开我！”Jason甩开那双手——是Dick，他穿着制服，不过没有戴面具——然后一头撞上了旁边的药品柜。铁柜被撞在墙上，几乎留下一个小坑，柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐一阵乱响。Jason无力地靠在上面休息了一会儿，这一点点运动就让他精疲力竭，气喘如牛。“滚开，Dick混蛋。”

Dick仿佛 **心口大石落地** 的表情，本来Jason可能会有点儿担心，不过他忙着搞清楚自己他妈的这到底是在哪儿，没功夫操心他。他之前是在码头追踪黑帮交易，最后清晰的记忆就是被自己揍断下巴之前，那些恶棍脸上惊愕的表情。Jason抬手狠狠揉了揉脸，想回忆起更多东西，他深吸了一口气。

那个味道如同狠狠击中他一般，让他明白过来。气味已经浅淡，但任何一个哥谭人，只要中过一次，就永远不会忘记恐惧毒气的味道。Jason放下手，手指间有些深色的粉末剥落。是已经干涸的血块，不过仔细查看还能发现其他东西。是与这种气味相对应的物质的残余。“操，是Crane？”

“你过量摄入了。”Dick严肃地说，但语气在试图安抚他。就仿佛他担心自己说错话，会吓到Jason。他举起两只手，手心向他摊开，好像是在和企图跳楼自杀的人说话。这种态度让Jason忍不住低吼，不过他的嗓子像是搅碎的牛肉一样疼痛发不出声音。

他不敢想自己不记得的时候到底尖叫了什么。

Dick依然紧紧盯着他，Jason不喜欢他脸上的表情。那不是曾经他总是在Dick脸上看到的表情，不是 **在那之前** 的表情——那个时候他看着他仿佛看着一个陌生人，只是不得不接受他成为自己的弟弟，只有在不得不的时候才会看他。

现在想来简直好笑， Jason曾经恨过这个人，因为当Bruce选择把罗宾小短裤交给Jason的时候，这个人感觉被全世界背叛了。简直好笑，因为他也是如此，当他看见了照片，照片里是一个新来的金发女孩，穿着小短裙，身边是面带微笑的夜翼在指导她。因为她就这样被轻易接纳了，融入了那个家，享受着Jason从没得到过的欢迎。

Dick不能那样看着他。他没有立场现在表现自己很在意。

Jason还是吼了出来。如同他之前想的一样，痛得要死。“怎么，你还希望我 **感激** 你，谢谢你把我这个可怜虫从街上拖回来？操，不过既然你身上一个弹孔都没有，那我之前一定是真的不省人事了。”

“我把你搬上台子的时候，你揍了我好几拳。”Dick的语气平板，脸上原本的表情立刻收敛不见了。很好，Jason再也不想任何人不请自来地可怜他、救济他。“但是，我很抱歉。”Dick说，他脸上的笑充分地表明了他一点儿也不抱歉。“神谕派来的那个孩子把你从街上拖回来的时候，一定是缴了你的械。大概是作为你把血糊得他满镜头都是的补偿。”

他说到神谕这个名字的时候，语气熟稔亲切，Jason打消了最后一丝疑虑，那个女人一定是在为Bruce工作。Jason正在忙着消化这个得到确认的情报，突然，Dick后半句话让他反应过来。神谕有很多眼线和耳目，但真正使用相机的没有几个，其中唯有一个可以被称为“孩子”。

Jason突然蹿过去把Dick按在墙上，他的脑袋狠狠地撞在墙面上，发出让人心满意足的脆响。Jason两只手扣在夜翼制服充满弹性的面料上。“Tim？是密探宝宝把我带到这里来的？！”

“Jay！冷静下来。”Dick咬着牙说，他的手也绞住Jason的手臂，用力扭动他的手腕，试图用疼痛逼迫Jason松手。“是的，神谕手下的一个人把你带到这里。现在他早就走了。不用担心。”

Jason的拳头重重地撞上了Dick的脸，发出一声更令人心满意足的闷响。夜翼像是一袋砖头一般倒在地上，不过Jason没太在意。现在他有更重要的事情要做。他随手把Dick丢在一边的地板上，抓起自己的夹克，起身就跑了。

 

~*~

 

他在不同公车之间换乘时，记忆的迷雾慢慢松动。

Jason回想起Tim的声音，低声地、颤抖地对他说话，让他松开手里的枪。除此之外，他清晰地回忆起一个画面，那就是血顺着Tim的脸流下去。其他所有模糊的碎片都只会加剧这场噩梦，Jason对所有知名不知名的神祇祈祷，希望那些都只是恐惧毒气的幻影。

 

~*~

 

等他终于来到Tim家，他已经上气不接下气，不得不大口大口地喘气。无论Crane对他做了什么，到现在都还在严重地影响他。

房间里没有灯，没有任何活动的迹象。他偷偷潜入位于二楼的那个房间。Tim已经睡熟了。他在毯子里裹得像个蛋卷，Jason只能看见一小簇头发从上方探出来。没有明显的痛苦的迹象，不过Tim一向很擅长掩饰。

Jason左右拉扯了好几下，才把Tim从毯子卷里剥出来。这些动作让他发出了难受的声音，让Jason心里很不好受了一番。不过Jason小心地把Tim翻过来，发现他看起来并没有事。甚至比“没有事”还好，起码脸上难看的淤痕都已经消失，他的脸又恢复了原本的光滑白净。

没有新的伤痕，没有任何迹象表明Jason再一次伤害了他，也没有迹象暗示Jason本以为发生的那些幻想真实地发生在了他身上。

在睡梦之中，Tim的眼睫毛轻微颤动，迅速地驱赶了让Jason打鸡血一般穿越大半个城市赶来的恐惧和肾上腺素。Jason偷偷爬上床，体重压得床铺发出呻吟，不过Jason尽力放轻动作。他已经累得超乎自己的想像。

他踢掉靴子，在Tim身边躺下。Tim自动翻身靠过来，挨挨蹭蹭地贴近Jason，下意识地凑向床上辐射出温暖的地方。Jason揽着他，让他靠在自己的肩窝里，把下巴搭在他的脑袋上。

Jason呼吸着Tim的气息。他一直万分想念着这股味道，如今能够再次拥抱在怀里，简直让他的心都痛起来。他闭上眼睛，终于放任思绪沉入睡眠，拥抱他非常需要的休憩。

 

~*~

 

Jason醒来的时候，太阳正在一点点地爬上云端。穿着全身衣服睡觉结果就是暖得有些燥热，不过现在的姿势太舒服，他一点儿也不想动，也不可能为此做些什么。他半梦半醒地迷糊了一会儿，没有完全睡着，而是在意识之海中起起伏伏。最后还是膀胱不解风情地要求他动起来。要松开Tim需要一场艰难的心理斗争，不过他并没有太多选择。

回来的时候他一脚踢在了Tim常背的那个饱受摧残的包上。里面的东西十分坚硬，叮当哗啦的声响足够Jason确认，他身上失踪不见的所有装备都流落到此。

Jason去洗手间的短短时间里，Tim翻了个身，侵占了他原本的位置。Jason回到床上，坐在床头，后背靠在床头板上。Tim又一次在睡梦中翻身，朝他贴过来，脸埋在Jason大腿侧边，一只胳膊搭在他身上。

Jason笑起来，借着早晨越来越亮的光线，他垂下手，勾勒Tim的脸庞。他的食指划过那片毫无瑕疵的皮肤，维持着将碰不碰的距离。然后流连在他的唇线上，指尖传来温暖的触感，感受着平稳的呼吸喷在自己的指头上。

这一瞬间的岁月静好、安稳平和，是他很久没有体会过的、稀有的平静。Jason触碰着Tim露在外面的每一寸皮肤，用手指和目光留存下记忆。他希望这一刻能够无限地延长，但他知道终究要迎来一个结局。他时不时地查看Tim的脉搏，已经感觉到了他的心跳在慢慢回升，那张脸也不再如同沉浸在睡梦中那样放松。

“对不起。”Jason开口。他的嗓子还有些嘶哑，不再如同昨晚那般疼痛，不过最好还是能浇灌一些橙汁再加一加仑的水。“我没想到那个混蛋占了上风，但是……”

“没关系。”Tim的声音有些低沉，同样有些暗哑。他转过脸，紧紧地贴着Jason的大腿。他没有发抖、没有往后退，他靠得那么近，任何动作Jason都能感觉得清清楚楚。“我也要说对不起。”

他要说对不起？Jason皱起眉头，手下揉捏的力道不自觉地加重了一些，微微地探入Tim的衬衫领口里。他昨晚的记忆依然一团糟，但他非常确定的是，Tim没有任何需要道歉的地方。“为什么？”

“我反应过度了，”Tim叹了口气，松开他。Jason没敢动，没敢伸手抓住他，只是看着他翻身仰躺着。Tim抬眼看着他，那双蓝眼睛非常严肃。“对于那把刀。那个时候我不应该说——”

“忘了吧。”Jason立刻打断他。回想起那一天，记忆依然刺痛Jason，但那是Jason活该。操，就算是更绝情的话也是Jason活该。他撇开眼，想一并撇开这个话题、那段记忆。因为他垂下手搭在Tim肩膀上的时候，Tim没有躲开他。

这样就很好，好极了。Jason甚至在想是不是两个人之间这样就已经是他要求太多，在想他们都不再谈起是不是因为争吵有可能再度燃起战火，结局只会是两个人都更加遍体鳞伤。Jason用力摇摇头：“我那么做很傻。我知道了。”

Tim翻身坐起来，床垫跟着震动，不过他什么都没说。他只是伸出手，手指摸着Jason的脸，一路从鼻翼到嘴巴，Jason仿佛感觉到了他的指尖擦过自己的嘴唇。“你感觉怎么样？”

“我会没事的。”Jason咧嘴笑着说，目光回到Tim身上，发现他也在对自己微笑。Tim想抽回手，却被他一把抓住，在指尖上印下一个吻。那个吻带着些微的咸味，和也许是铁锈留下的腥味。“现在好多了，密探宝宝。”

“你治疗的方式真奇怪。”Tim说。他的声音拔高了，接着又梗在嗓子眼里，因为Jason一根一根地亲吻过他的手指，嘴唇轻轻地咬住指腹，只为了听到他吃惊地抽气，随之发颤的声音。“我记得，你还有个承诺没有兑现，不过那要看你是否还有这个意愿。”

这话说得太好了。Jason轻笑起来，放开Tim的手，一手插入他柔软的发丝间捧住他的脑袋。他轻柔地把Tim拉过来，耐心地让他抬起头，终于第一次吻了下去。他们之间真真正正的第一个，甜美、完美的吻。

Tim的嘴唇柔软顺从，身体随之挪动位置，跨坐在他大腿上，紧紧地贴着他。Jason顺势双臂环抱住Tim，把他整个人都拥抱在手臂圈住的怀抱里。除了Tim靠在他身上之外，他再也感受不到其他。

Tim叹了口气，Jason趁此机会把舌头伸了进去，舌尖潜入到Tim的口腔里。那种熟练是他在死前学会的技能之一，他曾和许多漂亮姑娘亲密体验，但从未超过两个青少年躲在学校某间灰尘扑扑的储藏间，或是某次晚会奢华的天鹅绒幕帘后胡闹的限度。

那些久远的记忆和尘封的心动都被Tim驱散了。他跨坐在Jason大腿上实实在在的重量，还有Jason把两人放倒、把他压在床上时他发出的声音，才是真实存在的此刻。Jason几乎把全身体重压上，倾尽全力亲吻Tim。Tim在他身下分开双腿，缠住Jason，敞开自己让他能够彻底侵入，完全贴上。Tim控制不住地抵着Jason磨蹭，很快硬起来。Jason隔着两个人的衣物也能清晰地感觉到变化。这种体验棒得无以伦比，同时也痛得无以伦比，因为Jason依然全身包裹在装甲之中，他胯下的护裆此刻完全是在给他帮倒忙。

Jason猛然抽了口气，中断了两人的吻，他不由自主地腰部用力磨蹭Tim，尽管阴茎涨起困在护裆里越来越痛。Tim也感觉到了，因为他整个人都痛得微微往后缩。Jason控制住自己，退开了一些，一只手伸进牛仔裤里调整了一下位置，方便自己继续。

退开的这一些距离让Jason一览无余地收入身下的美景。Tim脸色潮红，气息不稳，顺从地把自己敞开躺在Jason身下。好好亲吻之后他的嘴唇嫣红微肿，牛仔裤相当明显地隆起。“把裤子脱了。”

Tim立刻伸手开始解开纽扣、拉开拉链。Jason也伸手帮忙，勾住了那条朴素的短裤的裤腰。Tim拱起身体，把那一团衣物一股脑地扯下去。这样的景色让Jason差点儿把持不住呻吟起来，他几乎无暇继续欣赏Tim的动作，而是急不可耐地跨在他身上，伸长胳膊去够床边的小柜子。

“老天，别告诉我你没有——”抽屉里塞满了各种各样的东西，但就是没找到他本以为任何一个青少年都会备在手边的东西。没有润滑剂，没有安全套，甚至连纸巾都没有，这些东西Jason从他第一次梦见咸湿内容开始就保证房间里的存货从不间断。最后一个抽屉拉开的时候，一小管护手霜滚了出来，Jason一把抓住转回身，低吼道：“算了，这个也凑合。”

护手霜裹住手心有些冰冷，Jason回身压在Tim上方，一只手撑住床垫，再次吻住了他。这次的吻充满掠夺，意在让Tim不要注意自己的动作。Jason的另一只手摸了下去，握住了Tim的勃起。

“看看你。”Jason微微抽开身，好好地看看他的密探宝宝。他的眼神迷蒙，喘息间嘴唇张开，下半身被Jason握在手心里上下运动，胀成鲜嫩的红色，已经开始流出前液。“宝宝，你整个人为我敞开，这个样子真是好看极了。我可以一整天看着你意乱情迷的样子都不会厌烦。”

“Jason！”Tim惊喘道，他全身都绷紧了，拱起身体把自己送给他。他的语言和他的肢体都在乞求着他：“动一动。我想要，Jason！你可以——”

“Tim，我不是骗你。”Tim的话语最后化成了一声被他自己闷住的呻吟。Jason承认说。“但我以前从没和男人做过这个。”

Jason又动了动，护裆滑回到拘束得他痛苦的位置，他不得不再伸手到裤子里去把它推开。护裆纠缠得有些麻烦，他现在分不开神去照顾它。

“哦？”Tim叫道。Jason目眩神迷地花了几秒钟才反应过来，那不只是呻吟，还是一句话。“但是你似乎，啊，”Tim的腰抬起，把自己往Jason的手里送。“做得挺好。”

“嗯哼。”Jason哼了一声。他低头往下看，一路落到手里的那根阴茎上。Tim的话很鼓励人，但Jason和Tim一样“想要”。他松开手，Tim发出抗议的声音，不过他并没有阻止Jason把手往下伸。手指划过Tim的阴囊，滑到更下方的敏感的区域，滑到那个入口处。他用湿滑的手指在周围画圈，然后轻轻抵住那里。“可以吗？”

Tim睁开眼睛望向Jason，那双蓝色的瞳仁几乎被欲望洗去了颜色。他的目光、他的身体都没有流露出一丝犹豫，他主动分开腿，声音暗哑，几乎让Jason想跪倒在地，为了这嗓音究竟能有多么低沉。“可以，Jason。”

Jason看着Tim的脸，缓缓地、不慌不忙地探入了第一根手指。Tim轻松地接纳了它，他的身体没有排斥手指的入侵，脸上也没有显露出不舒服的迹象。小密探之前自己这么做过，Jason希望不久的将来能有一天亲眼看到那个场景。

“再加一根，”Tim的眼睫轻颤，然后他睁开眼睛，看着Jason。“我能承受。”

“你自己握住，宝宝。”Jason说着，另一根手指开始慢慢动作。他把自己的身体撑高了一些，方便看见Tim的动作。“我想看着你含着我的手指手淫。”

Tim没有抗议而是照做了。Jason开始把手指往外抽，等到Tim握住了自己的阴茎，才重新插了进去，手指转动，惹得Tim屏住呼吸。

Tim接受两个手指没有一根手指那么轻松，他手淫的那只手微微颤抖了一会儿，才慢慢加快了速度。不过Jason用力插到深处时，他的勃起没有因为疼痛而软化。Jason微微勾起手指，每一次插入都稍稍调整着角度，终于Tim全身绷紧叫出声，他的音调拔高，音量不受控制，呻吟几乎在房间里回响起来。

“那里？”Jason几乎沉醉地看着Tim的脸，他重复之前的动作，想重现那个正确的角度。Tim在他手下惊跳了一下，Jason知道自己找到了，Tim的脸仿佛都被每一次Jason开发那一点带来的快感点亮了。“乖。”Jason俯下身，亲在Tim的喉结上，张开牙齿咬住那一块皮肤，他能感觉到身下的身体都随之颤抖。Jason吮吸住那里，舌头和牙齿轮番照顾，直到那里不可能不留下痕迹。他终于放开Tim，低头看向他的脖子，那道艳红的痕迹没有像之前的淤痕那样，让他感觉愧疚欲呕。

“叫出来。”Jason亲吻着Tim的脸颊低吼道。他的手指埋在Tim身体里，几乎如同Tim手淫的动作一样激烈用力。“我想听你在高潮的时候叫我的名字，漂亮男孩。”

突然之间这仿佛成为了全世界最重要的事情。Tim之前只叫过一次Jason的名字，Jason想再听一遍，想听到他在高潮的那一瞬间从他的舌尖混杂着尖叫滚落那个名字。Jason用力插进去，邪恶地搅动手指，Tim的呼吸都因此喘息着带上了呻吟。“听话，宝宝，叫出来！”

“Ja——”Tim正要开口，可一阵剧烈的颤抖打断了他。然后他拱起身体，加快了速度，紧紧地裹住了Jason埋在他身体里的手指，双目紧闭，终于到达了顶峰。“Jason！”

“草，就是这样。”Jason叹息道。Tim喘息间双唇弯成小小的圆，Jason凑上去印下更多的亲吻。他的手指依然在搅动抽插，刺激得Tim浑身发抖，精液喷溅在自己的肚子上，也洒满了他的手心，终于，对于过度敏感的身体快感的颤抖也近似痛感的颤栗。

Jason慢慢抽搐手指，Tim又随之浑身一颤，抬起眼。他的目光朦胧，还未从高潮中清醒过来。衬衫被掀高，扯到了腋窝下，白色的痕迹染脏了了身体。Tim是Jason这些年来一千个春梦集合化成的实体，Jason连一秒钟也多等不了。

Jason跪在床上，终于把自己的裤子解开，他把手伸进去，握住自己被忽视已久的需求，如释重负地轻叹出声。只是这样握上去就几乎足以让Jason高潮，这样毛躁的反应本该尴尬不已，但Jason不在意。因为Tim就是有那么性感。

“让我来。”Tim说，他也坐了起来，几乎像是爬梯子一样攀附在Jason身上，右手伸了进来，摸到Jason的手边。“我想碰碰你。”

“你来。”Jason嘶哑地说。他收回自己的手，让Tim摸到护裆里去。Tim的手没有Jason想像得那么柔软，不过一点关系也没有，因为Tim把手紧紧地握成拳头然后 **撸动** 。

Jason张开双臂紧紧地环住Tim，脸埋在属于他的小密探的肩窝里，挺腰撞进Tim的拳头里。火热的呼吸喷洒在Jason耳畔，紧随其后贴上来的是一条邪恶的舌头、柔软的双唇。Jason那一瞬间彻底大脑短路，他闭上眼睛，埋在贴着自己的脸颊的那个肩头里呻吟。Tim的手用力活动，Jason的眼前一片白光，感觉仿佛极乐。感官的体验淹没一切，Jason忍不住张开嘴，含住那一块血肉，在高潮濒临之前咬了下去。

Tim浑身一震，手也跟着握紧了，这就是最后一根稻草。Jason叫着射出来，热液喷溅在裤子里，而他紧紧地抓住Tim，因为整个世界都仿佛因为这个高潮而旋转震动。Tim的手指慢慢松开，有些不情不愿地从他的裤子里抽出来。Jason还未完全恢复过来，全身都浸润在酥麻的快感中。

“以后一定要再来一次，宝宝。”Jason呻吟着说，拉过Tim的脑袋吻了下去，舌头侵占了他的口腔，用力地传达他这句话绝对所言非虚。

以后每一次他见到Tim，无论是在哪儿，他都要这么来一次。任何比不上这一次的，都不可能会让他满意。Jason把Tim推回到床上，Tim软绵绵地顺从着他，用甜蜜的热情回应他的每个亲吻，皮肤在Jason手下辐射着温暖，还有那些细碎的低吟，简直让Jason为止疯狂，如果他不是刚刚射完还硬不起来的话。

终于，Tim动弹起来，稍稍躲开他看向房间另一头。他的脖子扬起，就仿佛明晃晃的邀请，Jason不可能放过。今天学校上课，Jason还模糊地记得，也就是说Tim很快就需要起床出门。“你需要洗个澡，宝宝。”

Jason微微撑起来一些，彻底感受到了裤子湿漉漉、黏糊糊地贴在下半身。“实际上我们两个都需要洗个澡。”

Tim哼了一声也跟着笑起来，然后用脚把Jason踹下了床。

 


End file.
